Maybe one day
by LauraahFTW
Summary: ' "It's moments like this though, that reunion" He stopped and kissed the top of her head. "It gives me faith." ' Happy-ish story ..  Finally  One-shot


**A/N: OKAY SO FOR ONCE NOBODY HAS DIED. JUST SAYIN'**

**It's my goal to write a Densi one-shot a day for the whole of this month, so I'd really LOVE your idea's to come in, 'cause I won't be able to do them without a little help from your readers! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, Not mine, not one bit, I just write fanficiton and make vids.**

**Warning, this is AU set in the near future and Kensi and Deeks are together, so if you don't like that, don't read :)**

**-LJ**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe one day.<br>Rating: **K+**  
>Words:<strong> 1,557

* * *

><p>Guns drawn, pointed in front of them, fully suited up in standard issued body armour – gun holsters on their thighs, bulletproof vests protecting their vital organs, thick black reinforced pants and protective helmets – essentially they looked like SWAT but with 'N.C.I.S' printed on their backs.<p>

Kensi went in first, clearing the hallway, closely followed by Deeks, Sam and Callen branching off into other rooms of the house. Kensi held her MP5 close her as she waved it into each room, shouting 'Clear' every time she finished searching a room.

"No sign of the girl, anybody else having any luck?" Kensi muttered into her wig.

"Negative" Deeks said back, clearing another room.

"No luck for me either" Callen stepped back into the hall.

"Sam?" Kensi asked the unresponsive agent

"Nothing down here either, keep looking" Sam spoke back to them.

Kensi ran through the large mansion, clearing rooms on her way; finally she entered through huge doors into what looked like a library.

She heard soft whimpering and shot her hand to her ear.

"Guys, I think I've got something" Kensi said wearily.

"Deeks go check it out, me and Sam will keep looking." Callen ordered.

"Where are you Kens'?"

"West wing, through big dark wood doors, I'll wait near the entrance."

"I'm close"

Kensi stood alert with her gun drawn, waiting for Deeks, and finally he turned the corner. "Kensi?"

"There you are... this place is huge, stay together, yeah?"

"Yeah" he nodded as they entered the library, crouched slightly, shining their flashlights around corners.

Kensi was leading with Deeks close behind her, the library was like a maze of shelves and desks, the occasional desk had a lamp lit on it and a book open as if somebody had just got up.

Kensi stopped against a self and threw her arm down to Deeks' leg to signal him to stop, she pulled her hand to her mouth and made the 'shh' signal, and then he heard it, whimpering around the corner, but also heavy footsteps of someone much older than their target.

"Shut up!" A voice form the shelves came, followed by a loud smacking noise, causing the whimpering to get louder into a muffled cry.

Deeks looked at Kensi, and with his hands he signalled.

3... 2... 1

On one they both jumped around.

"FEDERAL AGENTS, HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD." Kensi shouted.

The man reached for the gun in his waist and with 3 quick pops, he fell.

Kensi looked around to Deeks and nodded as he lowered his recently fired gun. Kensi dropped hers and ran to the red-headed girl that was tied up against some shelves. She immediately took the rolled up fabric from her mouth as the frail girl cried.

"It's okay, Sarah? You are Sarah Peirce right?" Kensi knew the answer but asked her anyway.

The little girl nodded and moved her arms slightly against the rope "Puh—please" She tried to turn her head.

"Yeah, Yeah" Kensi pulled out her knife and began sawing at the ropes that bound her. "Are you okay sweetie?"

As soon as she was free she threw herself into Kensi, who looked up nervously at Deeks.

"We got her guys, Sarah is fine."

Kensi rubbed the girls back slowly and hummed soothingly to her, Deeks nodded at her and left that area to check for more people.

"I wanna go home." The girl cried.

Kensi continued to run the girls back and picked her up. She was only six years old and was taken from the park, her dad being in the navy he was targeted for Intel, therefore pulling NCIS into the investigation.

Kensi just soothingly replied to Sarah: "We'll get you back to your mommy and daddy, they miss you and have been looking for you" Kensi smiled slightly as she stood up, clutching her closer as more shots rang out.

"Deeks?" Kensi said urgently into the wig.

"I'm okay" Kensi sighed in relief "two dead over here, what's the toll?"

"Only the one you shot here, Sam? Callen?" Kensi replied with less urgency.

"Five dead with us" Callen responded.

"That's eight all together then? Are we sure everywhere is clean? I want to bring Sarah out." Kensi rocked her body slightly as she held Sarah, who started crying again at the gunshots.

"Everything is clear, Deeks go back to Kensi; we will meet you guys outside." Callen said and ended the conversation over the com's.

Kensi leant up against a bookshelf as she continued to run the girls back as she cried. 'Hurry up Deeks' Kensi thought.

Kensi had no idea what she was doing, she should have left Deeks to deal with Sarah, she was terrible with kids and always had been, she didn't know what to say or do to stop her crying.

"Shh, Shh" Kensi said as she rocked her slightly. "You'll see your mommy and daddy very soon"

The girl took her head off of Kensi's shoulder and looked at her. Almost questioning her words with her eyes, Kensi was reading her face; it was as if she was saying: 'Would they really be there? How can I trust you to be telling the truth?'

"You can trust me, they miss you so much and have been on our backs all week to find you."

And with that Deeks walked around the corner and Sarah shot her head back into Kensi's in fright.

Kensi smoothed her hair again. "It's okay, It's just Deeks, he's a friend"

The girl shot her head and refused to look up.

"C'mon Kens' let's get her out of here and back to her family." Deeks smiled and pulled Kensi off of the bookshelf and lead her by the small of her back, back through the maze of shelves until they reached the big doors back into the bright hallway.

Deeks walked beside Kensi as they navigated the Halls and finally exited the massive house into the large courtyard that lead out to the cars.

Kensi spotted the Peirce's first, standing eagerly next to their big car, Kensi looked down at Sarah and stoked her hair one last time. "Look sweetie" Kensi pointed.

The girl looked around and her eyes grew wide, she jumped out of Kensi's arms and started running.

Kensi observed the family unite, Molly, Sarah's mother collapsed crying and took her daughter into her arms, where as Nathan, Sarah's father knelt down beside the two girls and scooped them into his arms.

"Sweet ." Deeks said, grabbing Kensi's attention.

"Yeah" She looked up at him and stepped closer and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I can only imagine what it would be like, having that feeling that your child could be dead, and doing everything to find them." Deeks looked down at her.

"It would be horrible... sickening" Kensi shook her head.

"It's moments like this though, that reunion" He stopped and kissed the top of her head. "It gives me faith."

"Yeah" Kensi agreed with him, looking back at the family.

"Do you ever want that? A family, I mean." Deeks said, and regretted it straight away as Kensi tensed up.

"I..." She looked at him. "Maybe one day."

Deeks smiled back at her.

_Maybe one day._

That was something to hope for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Eh? I'm proud of myself, I didn't kill anybody... well apart from the bad guys... but that was needed. It's not very long, But I knew if I made it longer I would ruin it with a story of something dead or dying... so yeah xD**

**I would love it so much if you left a review telling me what you think x**

**-LJ **


End file.
